User blog:WhitePinoy/Update 7: Halloween Shindigs
My Birthday Welcome to today's update. Don't think, that me letting you on here, is an invitation for any funny stuff. I mean, not that I have a problem, with funny stuff. Especially not if you really, REALLY like that person. But, that's not what I wanted talk about. This September 29th, As they say in Spain my cumpleaños! That's right, I'll be 16 this Sunday. I have been an admin and contributor to this Wikia for nearly a year know. Since then I've been fixing this Wikia and fixing the mistakes made by those that have abandoned it, But we haven't finished yet. To keep sending information to this place, I watch walkthroughs and gameplays by awesome gamers on Youtube, since I don't have the game. I know what you're thinking, I am so LAME, but my folks tell me I'm not old enough to buy the game. What I am hoping is that by the time its my birthday, I'll be allowed to get the game. Geez its been a long time, I remember the day when I first saw Lollipop Chainsaw, I hated it before I knew the game, I thought it was just some weird Japanese Anime thing people were molding together. But then a year later, I realized that I was wrong. Lollipop Chainsaw is totally awesome, well that is what I think it is so far. I love the story off the Lollipop Chainsaw, its funny and its intriguing. The bosses are so cultured, the enemies are so cultured, the characters are so unique. I'm hoping by the time I get the game, I'll be able to explore more, send in more info and some pictures to the Wikia. Halloween Ideas So I was thinking that since next month is October, we all know the day for Halloween ties near. I was thinking of doing a little renovations to the Wikia, temporarily for the Wikia. *'Temporary Makeover': The background of Lollipop Chainsaw will have an orange, zombie-themed background for the October and the colors of the Wikia will be modified for this special arrangement. I was actually considering giving another Makeover to the Wikia after this one is complete. Lollipop Chainsaw is still needing of some renovation, and I want to help. *'Tumblr Contest?': I'm not completely sure if I want to do this, but I do want to stir up some fun at Tumblr to advertise the Wikia and make Halloween more fun, since we can't dress as fairy princesses and expect to be given candy when people open the door. If I am 100% sure that I will do it, I will assign a deadline: **'Costume Contest': Illustrate, Draw or wear an outfit that YOU made and upload it unto Tumblr, and submit to Lollipop Chainsaw Wikia's Unnofficial Tumblr site, "LollipopChainsawWikia!". The requirements to win for this contest is that the Winner must have intricate detail to the costume and avoid all uses of influences from existing media (I.e Fanart, Fan-fiction, etc.). **'Cosplay Contest': Dress as Juliet or any other character in Lollipop Chainsaw and upload an image unto Tumblr, and submit to Lollipop Chainsaw Wikia's Unnofficial Tumblr site, "LollipopChainsawWikia!". To win, try your best to look as similar to the character you are playing as possible (Photoshop is acceptable, if it does not reach the point that you use a game model. **'Pumpkin Conest': Draw or Carve a Pumpkin and upload an image unto Tumblr, and submit to Lollipop Chainsaw Wikia's Unnofficial Tumblr site, "LollipopChainsawWikia!". Make your Pumpkin as detailed and unique as possible. Add candy and originality to your Pumpkin and you are more likely to win! **'Zombie Contest': Illustrate, Draw or Sculpt a Zombie and upload an image unto Tumblr, and submit to Lollipop Chainsaw Wikia's Unnofficial Tumblr site, "LollipopChainsawWikia!". The more realistic (in appearance) or more original the zombie, the more likely you will win. *'Prize for all Winners': All winners will receive the chance to have any art commissions or requests accepted and given to the winner. Remember upload all submissions to Tumblr, and submit to Lollipop Chainsaw Wikia's Unnofficial Tumblr site, "LollipopChainsawWikia!". NOTE: This is not official, I am poor. *'DeviantART Page': Link Wordmark Update The wordmark is a little outdated, being an average rectangle and all. I'm thinking of changing things up, when I get the chance to do so. Videos Signature WhitePinoy (talk) 23:09, September 27, 2013 (UTC) Category:Blog posts